


Fraser's Sonnet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Fraser's Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fraser's Sonnet

Hi Everybody! Here is my first crack at poetry. It was written originally as a joke for a friend and for a whole bunch of reasons, (which don't need explaining at this juncture) it ended up here.

## 

Fraser's Sonnet

Written by:Kelly .D. Fox

Benton Fraser first came to Chicago,  
on the trail of his father's murderer.  
Ladies swooned over him from the word go.  
His girlfriend, I think I will murder her.

He guards his Consulate, standing so proud.  
A twelve hour watch must be a real bore!  
Yet, he does not blink nor make a small sound.  
He's perfect, yet when he sleeps does he snore?

His tunic is red, his eyes are so blue.  
His small imperfections, Ray they do bug!  
His Sam Browne swells sweet, his hair smells great too!  
He does not smoke, curse, drink booze or do drugs!

I'm held by his spell, he must do Voodoo!  
I love Ben! DON'T tell me you love him too!

E-mail:


End file.
